Tumatakbo
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: Ang bawat araw para kay Tenten ay tila parepareho na lamang, parang isang ordinaryong kahapon. Si Neji, malapit nang mamuno sa angkan ng mga Hyuuga. Tila tinatakbuhan na sila ng oras... NejiTen oneshot songfic


**_DISKLEYMER:_ Hindi ko pag-aari ang Naruto at ang kantang _Tumatakbo_ ng Mojofly, kaya humanap kayo ng ibang idedemanda, belat nyo, hehehe!

* * *

**

**_NOTAS NABUTAS NG AWTOR_: Yezzz, nandito na naman po ako, nanggugulo ng buhay ng mga gustong magbasa ng NejiTen na Filipino. Wala lang, feel ko lang magsulat ng oneshot ngayon sa Filipino kasi, alam nyo ba na mas marami palang nakakasulat ng nakakaaliw na fanfic sa Filipino kung ang pairing ay NejiTen? Kaya, gusto kong subukan kung hanggang saan ako makakarating kung magsusulat ako ng NejiTen. Okay ba?

* * *

**

**(Panimula)**

Walang taong mabubuhay kung wala ang pag-ibig. Bago pa man tayo mabuhay sa mundong ito, ang ating mga magulang ay nagmahalan at tayo ang naging bunga nito. Sa sinapupunan ng ating mga ina, binuhos niya ang kaniyang pagmamahal sa atin. Nang tayo'y isinilang, ibinalot tayo ng pagmamahal ng pamilya. Natuto tayong magmahal ng pamilya, magmahal sa sarili, sa ating mga ginagawa, sa Diyos, sa kalikasan, sa mga kaibigan, mga kakilala, kaklase at syempre pa, hindi mawawala ang ating mga pagmamahal na lihim sa mga crushes.

Pag-ibig ang nagpapaikot sa mundong ito. Pag-ibig ang pinagmulan ng mga pasakit sa buhay natin, ngunit pag-ibig rin ang pinagmulan ng ating mga pangarap at inspirasyon sa buhay. Maaaring ilayo natin ang sarili natin sa katotohanang likas na marunong tayong magmahal at pinapaniwalaan pa natin ang ating pride na manhid tayo at walang nararamdaman.

May mga taong ganito, at mukha ngang madali silang nakakatakas mula sa pag-ibig. Ang totoo nyan, hindi naman sa hindi sila marunong magmahal, MAHAL NA MAHAL nila ang sarili nila, at napakadamot, ayaw iparamdam sa iba and pag-ibig na nararamdaman nila para lamang sa sarili.

Ngunit, kahit anong iwas mo sa pag-ibig, paparusahan ka naman ng tadhana. Iwasan mo ang pag-ibig, at tatakbuhan ka ng oras.

Ganito si Hyuuga Neji. Matagal na niyang iniiwasan ang pag-ibig at parati na lamang niyang iniisip na hindi niya kayang magmahal, na manhid sya at ang tadhana lamang ang magdidikta sa puso nya. Hindi ba nya alam na ang puso ang nagdidikta sa tadhana?

Atin nang tunghayan ang kanyang pagbabago, dahil nga sa hindi sya nagmahal, tinakbuhan na siya ng oras.

* * *

**Tumatakbo**  
_Neji x Tenten  
**Ni: Gensomaden-Saiyuki**_

"Kailan ka ba mag-aasawa, Neji?" tanong ni Hiashi.

Ang tanong na iyon, ilang beses na tinatanong sa binatang si Hyuuga Neji. Oo, sa edad na bente otso (28) anyos, binata pa rin. Simula pagkabata, matipuno, matalino, matangkad at habulan na ng mga babae itong lalakeng ito. Ang problema lang sa kanya, medyo masungit, medyo may pagkamanhid at medyo malupit, lalo na sa mga kalaban.

May reputasyon siyang pinoprotektahan, siyempre pa, dahil siya ang pinakamalakas na miyembro sa angkan ng mga Hyuuga, ang pinakamaimpluwensyang angkan sa buong Konoha. Hindi lang iyon, malapit na siyang maging pinuno ng buong angkan, salamat sa pagbabago ng Ika-anim na Hokage na si Naruto, sa sistema ng pamamalakad ng mga Hyuuga sa angkan nila.

"Neji, matanda na ako." Wika ni Hiashi, "May asawa't anak na ang mga anak ko. Ikaw, may plano ka bang mag-asawa?"

"Wala pa, Tiyo." Sagot ng binata bago hinigop nang kaunti ang inihandang tsaa.

"Wala... pa?" inulit ng matandang pinuno ng Hyuuga, "Sa dami ng mga babae dito, wala ka pang napiling pakasalan ni isa? Alam mo ba, ang tatay mo, habulan ng mga babae? Pero nag-asawa sya sa edad na bente singko anyos! Ikaw, bente otso na, wala pa!"

Napakunot ang noo ng binata, "Pasensya na po Tiyo, wala pa akong balak mag-asawa, at malamang hindi na ako magpa-planong mag-asawa pa."

"Hay, alam mo ba, parang ikaw na lang ang natitirang walang asawa sa mga kasama mong genin noon." Hiashi sighed, "Ang teammate mong si Rock Lee, ikinasal sa isang babaeng nurse dalawang taon na ang nakakaraan, si Hinata, First Lady ng Konoha dahil asawa niya ang Ika-anim na Hokage na si Naruto, may anak nang lalake, si Hanabi, nakapangasawa ng isang ANBU Team Captain, ang estudyante ng Ika-limang Hokage na si Haruno Sakura, ikakasal na kay Uchiha Sasuke-"

"Tiyo, ayaw ko pa pong mag-asawa." Ikinlaro ni Neji, bago pa sumabog nang tuluyan ang kalooban ng matandang Hyuuga.

_Laging bigo,  
Laging sawi sa pag-ibig  
Minamalas, o kay sakit  
May balat nga ba ako sa puwet?_

"Neji, huwag mong hintayin na ako ang maghahanap ng asawa para sa'yo."

Napatayo si Neji, bowing to his uncle to excuse himself, tapos naglakad-lakad na.

Hindi pa nakakalayo si Neji nang narinig niya ang bulong ng tiyo, "Hizashi, ayaw mo namang siguro lumaking matandang binata ang anak mo, hindi ba? Maaaring... takbuhan na siya ng oras dahil sa pagkamanhid niya."

"_Takbuhan ng oras?"_ Neji thought.

Nakalabas na sa compound ng mga Hyuuga si Neji, at nagbalak maglakad-lakad muna. Kailan ba siya titigilan ng kanyang tiyo?

_Mabuti pa  
Ang tindera sa aming kanto  
Nakakainggit, T.L. ang sweet nila  
Ng kaniyang nobyo  
_

Napatingin si Neji sa kanto. Nandoon si Ino, kasama ang kanyang boyfriend na si Shikamaru. Sabay silang nag-aayos sa Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Ano ba? Ayusin mo naman! Makinig ka, naka-disguise ka para sa isang misyon!" sigaw ng isang babae.

"Bakit ba? Eh hindi naman ako sanay sa mga ganitong damit eh! Eh kung i-reject ko na kaya yung misyon?" sagot ng isang inis na inis na babae

"NO PWEDE."

"Neji?" napakalmang tawag ng tila inis na inis na babae.

_Gusto ko lang  
Maranasang umibig  
Tamaan ni Kupido  
Gusto ko lang  
Maranasan ang langit  
Tumibok muli  
Ang puso ko_

Lumabas mula sa isang feminine clothing store ang isang dalagang naka black stilettos, green ruffled miniskirt at sky blue na short-sleeved blouse na may plunging V-neckline. Kape ang kulay ng kanyang nakalugay na mala-along buhok. Kape rin ang kulay ng kanyang mga mata, at maputi ang kulay ng kanyang balat.

"Tenten, mauuna na ako." Wika ni Shizune na may dala-dalang paperbags, "Nandito yung damit mo. Maiwan muna kita, maglakad-lakad ka, para masanay ka diyan sa suot mo. Iuuwi ko na ito sa bahay mo."

Parang nabigla nang kaunti si Neji nang nalaman niya na ang napakagandang binibini sa harapan niya ay si Tenten.

"Ah, o sige." Tumango naman itong si Tenten, pero kanina eh inis na inis siya.

_Tumatakbo ang oras  
Na iiwan na ako  
Ng panahon  
Di na nagbago  
Ang bawat araw pare-pareho  
Parang kahapon  
Tumatakbo ang oras  
_

"Bakit ganyan ang tingin mo?" naiiritang tanong ni Tenten, "Oo, alam ko, hindi ko bagay yung suot ko!"

"May sinabi ba ko?" sagot ng binata.

"May ginagawa ka ba ngayon?" tanong ni Tenten, namumula nang kaunti.

"Wala."

"Pwede bang..." Tenten swallowed a lump in her throat, "Pwede bang samahan mo ako maglakad-lakad?"

Nagsimula nang maglakad si Neji, nilampasan na si Tenten. Napangiti si Tenten at sumunod sa kanya, "Maraming salamat!"

_May birthday cake ka nga  
Ngunit wala namang kandila  
May Christmas tree na malupet  
Wala namang dekorasyong pansabit_

Oo, nag-asawa na halos lahat ng kakilala ni Neji. Ikinasal si Rock Lee sa isang Konoha Hospital nurse, habang si Hinata naman ay kasal kay Naruto na Hokage na ng Konoha at may supling pa na lalake, ikinasal na rin ang kanyang nakababatang kapatid na si Hanabi sa isang ANBU Team Captain, si Haruno Sakura engaged na kay Uchiha Sasuke, si Yamanaka Ino nobyo ni Nara Shikamaru... Pero si Tenten... Rinig ni Neji, medyo may manliligaw na si Tenten pero basted naman agad lahat.

"Bakit ka ba nakaganyan?" walang kabuhay-buhay na tanong ni Neji.

"Ah, kasi may misyon ako sa susunod na linggo." Sabi ni Tenten, "Pupunta ako sa isang malayong lugar at magpapanggap na nakatira sa isang sakahan. Mag-iimbistiga lang ako, kasi sabi nila may mga rebelde na nagtatago roon. Wala lang, intelligence spy lang ako, parang ganon."

_Sadyang ganyan  
Ang aking buhay  
Walang kasing tamlay  
Ayaw ko sanang tumandang  
Nag-iisa_

"Uhm, ikaw, kamusta ka na?" tanong ni Tenten, "Medyo matagal na tayong hindi nagkikita, ah! Kailan nga ba tayo huling nagkita?"

"Noong nakaraang linggo." Sagot ni Neji, "Matagal na ba iyon?"

"Aba! Syempre para sa akin, matagal na iyon!" sabay belat ni Tenten, "Hay, eh minsan lang naman tayo magkita linggu-linggo."

Naramdaman ni Neji ang tila kalungkutan sa tono ng boses ni Tenten. Oo, totoo yun. Simula nang mag-asawa si Rock Lee, tila nawasak na ang Team Gai. Madalang na lamang nagkikita-kita ang buong team. Pero si Neji at si Tenten, nagkikita pa rin. Kung dati, araw-araw at halos buong araw sila magkasama, ngayon, minsan, isa o dalawang beses na lang sila nagkikita linggu-linggo.

"Kung kaya ko lang habulin yung oras, gagawin ko, para mabalik lang yung dati." Wika ni Tenten habang tumitingin sa langit, "Bente otso anyos na ko, wala pang asawa. May mga manliligaw, di ko naman type. Di pa nga nagkakanobyo eh! Ano ba yan, tatanda ata akong dalaga."

_Tumatakbo ang oras  
Na iiwan na ako  
Ng panahon  
Di na nagbago  
Ang bawat araw pare-pareho  
Parang kahapon  
Tumatakbo ang oras  
_

"Tanggapin ko na kaya yung mga manliligaw ko? Kahit di ko type, basta makapag-asawa lang ako, solb na ko. Ikaw, Neji?" ngisi ni Tenten kay Neji, "Habulan ka ng mga babae, kailan ka ba mag-aasawa?"

Neji sighed, eto na naman tayo.

"Hehe, biro lang. Alam ko naman na wala kang balak mag-asawa eh, papabayaan mo na lang na takbuhan ka ng oras." Sabi ni Tenten, "Ako rin eh, parang tinatakbuhan na ko ng oras. Pero siyempre, hanggang ngayon, hinahabol ko yung oras para hindi mapag-iwanan."

"Bakit ang daldal mo ngayon?" biglang tanong ni Neji.

"Bakit, kailan ba ko hindi naging madaldal? Kahit walang kwenta yung sinasabi ko, basta nandyan ka, nakikinig man o hindi, basta may kausap ako." Napatigil si Tenten sa isang vending machine sa park, "Neji, gusto mo ba ng tsaa?"

"Hindi-"

"Tadaa! Etong sa'yo." Nakapaghulog na pala ng barya si Tenten sa vending machine at nakakuha ng dalawang tsaa in a can.

_Tumatakbo ang oras..._

Ayaw kunin ni Neji ang tsaa in a can na kinuha ni Tenten para sa kanya.

"Hay naku, kahit kailan talaga, napakaarte!" wika ni Tenten, grabbing Neji's hand and placed the hot can of tea on his palm.

"Ang kulit mo." PARANG napangisi si Neji sa kanya, habang sabay nilang binuksan ang can of tea.

_Tatanggapin na lang ba  
Ang malupit na tadhana  
O kaya'y  
Tatanggapin na lang ba  
Na ako'y sadyang hindi pinagpala  
Tigilan na ang drama,   
Punasan na ang luha  
Yeah  
_

Umupo silang dalawa sa isang bench sa park, sa ilalim ng cherry blossom na puno. Inilagay muna ni Tenten ang kanyang tsaa sa kanyang tabi. She bent down a bit to massage her aching ankles.

"Kailan alis mo?" tanong ni Neji.

"Tatlong araw mula ngayon. Sa susunod na linggo pa lamang ang pinakamisyon ko pero gusto ng mga nakatataas na maghanda na ako at maaga na akong umalis." Sabi ni Tenten, "Ang totoo niyan, gusto talaga kitang makita bago ako umalis."

Napatingin si Neji kay Tenten nang mahanginan ang kanyang mahabang mala-along buhok.

"Dati, nung araw-araw tayo nagkikita, kahit naaasar ako dahil training na naman, atat na atat na ko dahil may bago na naman akong matututunan at magiging mas magaling pa tayong dalawa. Pero noong naging Hokage na si Naruto at kasama sa policy niya na baguhin ang sistema ng angkan ng mga Hyuuga... Medyo naging busy ka at naging busy rin ako. Tapos, agad nagpakasal si Lee. Tapos nagkaanak ang Ika-anim sa asawa niyang si Hinata. Tapos kinasal si Hanabi. At dahil nagbago na ang sistema ng angkan ng Hyuuga, ikaw ang piniling mamuno pagkatapos ni Tiyo Hiashi. At ngayon, naaasar si Tiyo Hiashi sa'yo dahil wala ka pang asawa, eh lolo na nga sya." Daldal ni Tenten, "Gusto kitang makita dahil maaaring ikamatay ko ang misyon na ipinapagawa sa akin, kung malalaman man ng mga rebelde na espiya ako. Kung medyo swertehin ako at hindi ako nahuli, maaaring sa susunod na buwan pa lamang ako makakabalik."

_Tumatakbo ang oras  
Na iiwan na ako  
Ng panahon  
Di na nagbago  
Ang bawat araw pare-pareho  
Parang kahapon  
_

"Ang bilis ng panahon... Parang kahapon lang ako dose anyos... Parang kahapon lang, genin pa ko... Parang ang bawat araw noon ay isang taon na dahil sa kasiyahan na nararamdaman ko at dahil sa mga pakikipagsapalaran natin... Pero bawat araw ngayon, parang isang ordinaryong kahapon... pare-pareho... Walang buhay." Napatingin si Tenten kay Neji, "At... matagal ko na pala nasabi sa'yo kung ano ang nararamdaman ko para sa'yo... Kaya medyo iniiwasan mo ko at nasira na ang pagkakaibigan natin... Pero... Kung makakabalik pa ako mula sa misyon ko, makikita pa ba kita? O kaya nama'y... tuluyan na tayo hindi magpapansinan?"

"Hihintayin kita." Sabi ni Neji, "Kaya gawin mo nang mabuti ang misyon mo."

Tenten's eyes widened, _"Anong sabi niya?"_

"Tinatakbuhan na ako ng oras, Tenten. Kailangan ko na pala ng asawa. Sinasabi ko lamang na wala akong planong mag-asawa dahil nagaalinlangan ako sa gusto ko sanang maging asawa ko." Sabi ni Neji, "Wala naman akong interes sa ibang babae... At sa bagay, naghahanap tayo pareho ng makakasama hanggang sa pagtanda natin, bakit hindi? Matagal na rin tayo nagkasama at naiinip lang ako kapag hindi kita nakakasama."

_Tumatakbo ang oras  
Na iiwan na ako  
Ng panahon  
Di na nagbago  
Ang bawat araw pare-pareho  
Parang kahapon_

"A-Anong... T-Teka... Neji? Hindi kita maintindihan." Tenten stammered.

"Sa susunod na buwan, magiging pinuno na ako ng angkan ng mga Hyuuga. At kailangan ko ng tutulong sa akin para mamuno. At wala na akong ibang kilalang malapit sa akin, kung hindi ikaw." Neji explained, "Kung mahal mo ko, sasamahan mo ako buong buhay ko at kung gagawin mo iyon, mamahalin kita higit pa sa pagmamahal mo sa akin."

"Huwag ka ngang padalus-dalos, Neji-" napatigil si Tenten nang inilagay ni Neji ang kanyang kamay sa gilid ng kanyang mukha at lumapit siya kay Tenten.

"Mahal kita, Tenten." Bulong ni Neji at dahan-dahang hinalikan sa labi si Tenten.

_Tumatakbo, tumatakbo, tumatakbo, naiiwan na ako  
Tumatakbo, tumatakbo, tumatakbo, naiiwan na ako  
Tumatakbo, tumatakbo, tumatakbo, naiiwan na ako_

He parted from her and blushed a bit. Si Tenten naman namula nang todo sa pisngi.

"Hindi kita pakakasalan, Neji." Sabi ni Tenten.

Tila napahiya si Neji sa sinabi ni Tenten.

"Dahil kailangan mo munang manligaw sa akin, kailangan pa kitang sagutin, kailangan aalagaan mo ko, siyempre, dapat mamahalin mo ko nang todo, tapos kailangan may formal engagement tayo, atsaka pa lang kita pakakasalan." Ngiti ni Tenten.

"Walang problema," Neji sighed in relief, "kayang-kaya kong gawin iyon. Kaya bilisan mo ang pagbalik, Tenten, tumatakbo ang oras. Gusto ko sanang habulin natin iyon nang sabay."

"Sige ba." Ngiti ni Tenten, sabay patong ng kaniyang ulo sa balikat ni Neji, "Salamat Neji, napansin mo ako."

_Tumatakbo, tumatakbo…_

"Hindi naman kita kayang tiisin, Tenten." Hinawakan ni Neji ang kamay ni Tenten, "Sa simula pa lang, mahal na kita."

* * *

**_NOTAS NABUTAS NG AWTOR:_ Wehehehe, okay ba? Ayos ba? Pangit ba? Ano, ha? Patok ba? Putok ba? ANO? Magsalita naman kayo!**

**+Releina Artemis+**


End file.
